Finding Love
by Obasan-Neko
Summary: Trailer inside
1. Trailer

Another Loveless fanfic... This one has nothing to do with my other ones.  
Soubi and Ritsuka didn't meet when Ritsuka was 12.

Nekome

_Trailer:_

_Shows Ritsuka walking down the street. (Fades)_

_Shows Soubi driving his car. (Fades)_

_Shows Ritsuka not paying attention while he walked across the street. (Fades)_

_Shows Soubi swerving. (Fades)_

_Shows a ambulance (Fades)_

_Shows a stretcher being rushed into the e.r. (Fades)  
__  
_

* * *

If you like this idea. Ill continue it. Review's are like cookies, I enjoy them.

Nekome


	2. Chapter 1

Another Loveless fanfic... This one has nothing to do with my other ones. Thank you for the few reviews guys. I love to see what my readers have to say! I hope you enjoy this story!

Soubi and Ritsuka didn't meet when Ritsuka was 12.

Summary and trail in chapter 1.

Soubi: 24

Ritsuka: 18

It was a Wednesday morning in the middle of spring. A beautiful day, yet Ritsuka was still sleeping the day away. Ritsuka was dreaming a very happy dream of him and a person he did not know. All he knew was that this man had beautiful long silver hair. A trait very few have. Save for a few of the lucky ones. An alarm woke him for his dream.

"It's now 10 minutes after 9 here in Kyoto. The weather is sunny and bright with a slight chance of sun showers this afternoon. So to everyone still asleep why aren't you out side?"

Ritsuka grumbled and pushed himself off his bed. Swearing at his alarm clock for daring to go off and ruin his dream. He walked tiredly over to his dresser and hit his clock until it stopped talking.

'_Fuckin clock. It's so annoying. Oh my god im gonna be late for class!'_

Ritsuka pulled the top drawer open and pulled out clean boxers and socks. He ran into his bathroom, stripped out of his shorts and tank, and jumped in the shower. He turned the water to luke warm and washed his hair and body. He jumped out of the shower and grabbed his towel. He dried himself off quickly and attempted to dry some of his hair. His ears twitched continually. He pulled on his clean boxers and slipped on his socks. He ran back into his room opened his closet and pulled out a pair of black jeans and a black tank. He pulled his jeans on and his tank. He searched his closet and found a shirt he had not seen a while, his white button up. He grabbed his Roos, headed out his door but not before grabbing his messenger bag.

"Ritsuka, Ritsuka, Ritsuka, you're up late! I don't pay for you to college for you to be late to class!" His mother screamed at him when he jogged past the kitchen

"Ummm, Yeah I noticed mom. I'll be home after class or something."

"Ritsuka, your auntie is coming to visit today, remember? You best be home right after class brat, or you'll be punished." His mom said calmly

"Sure mom. I said I would be home when I get home. Deal with it." He said opening the front door and exiting quickly

_Sometimes I swear she is crazy. I don't see the big deal in having Auntie Jay come over. She only lives like a half-hour away. She can visit anytime. It is already 9:30? Holy crap the new sensei is gonna skin me alive if im late._

Ritsuka wasn't paying attention when he ran across the street in on coming traffic. When he finally noticed what he was doing, he stumbled to get out of the way. He didn't see the car coming towards him. He didn't move fast enough as the car swerved, the back end hit him, and he went rolling. The man in the car screeched to a stop and whipped out his cell phone. He dialed 911.

"Ambulance, yes there was just an accident on kiang parkway and 19th. There was young man involved and he was hit. He's bleeding very badly. Please hurry." The man spoke quickly and hung up. He unbuckled his seat belt and quickly got out of his car and ran to the boy lying in the street.

By standers were just watching. The made no move to help the boy in the street. The man kneeled down carefully moved the boy to see how badly he was injured. He noticed that his arm was most likely broken or fractured. His leg was messed just as badly. He had scratch marks all over his face and his arms. He put his hand to a pulse area to make sure the boy was still breathing, and calmed down when he was. He heard a small whimper and he looked down at the boy in his arms.

"Wha…What happened. Why does my arm hurt? Why can't I move my leg? What's going on?" Ritsuka whimpered

"I didn't you see crossing the road. I tried to swerve to miss you, but the back end of my car hit you. An ambulance is here to take you to the hospital. You're gonna be okay." The man spoke

Ritsuka passed out as the paramedics brought the stretcher over and carefully put the boy on it. They put a breathing mask on him and rolled him to the ambulance. Once inside the ambulance the paramedics inserted an i.v. in his hand. The doors were closed and sirens on. Letting people know they need them to move in order to get to the hospital. The silver haired man quickly got in his car and followed the ambulance to the hospital. Prepared to take responsibility for what happened to the black haired boy. He parked in the first spot he could find and rushed into the hospital. He walked up to the service desk.

"The boy who was just brought in, I need his information."

"Im sorry sir, I don't have any of his information at this time."

"I see, I want to pay for his medical bills. It's my fault he is here. I didn't see him, by the time I did, I tried to swerve, but the back end of my car hit him."

"I see, will you please have a seat sir?" The woman at the desk asked. "A doctor should be out soon with information on his condition."

He nodded and sat in one of the seats. He must have waited a half hour before a nurse came out.

"You're the man who hit him correct?" The nurse asked

"Yes, how is he?"

"Thankfully there was no internal bleeding, but his right arm is fractured and right leg is broken."

"My god, I, can I see him? Is he awake?"

"Yes, he is in the first room on the left."

"Thank you." He said taking off towards the young boy's room

He walked in a saw the boy lying on the bed. His black hair surrounding him like a halo. He noticed a few band-aids here and there on his face. He also noticed the cast on his right arm as well and the blankets being higher on the right side. He heard a moan. The boy looked at him with barely opened eyes.

"Who are you? Where am I?"

"My name is Agatasuma Soubi, and you're at the hospital."

"What happened?"

"Im not sure, you went walking across the street and I didn't see you. By the time I did see you, I swerved, but the back end of my car hit you."

"I…must have been listening to my music. I didn't even look to see if anyone was coming. I was two concerned with getting to University that pay attention to my surroundings."

"It doesn't matter whose fault it is, as long as you are okay. Since I hit you ill pay your medical expenses."

"You don't have too, ill be fine."

"You're not fine; you have a fractured arm and broken leg, so I insist, Mister?

"Aoyagi Ritsuka."

"You had said you were on your way to the University, what class are you late too?"

"My photography class. Our sensei told us last week we were going to have a new sensei this week. Though I won't get to meet him now."

"Well, im teaching a class at University for a while. Ill call the University and let them know why you're not there, and why im not attending my class." Soubi said pulling at his cell phone. "Ill be outside."

Soubi dialed the number for the University.

"Hello dean's office."

"Hello this is Agatasuma Soubi, I was supposed to cover Takahiro-sensei's class this week, but due to certain circumstances I will not be able to make it today. Neither will Aoyagi Ritsuka, he was in an accident."

"How is Aoyagi Ritsuka? What happened? What does it have to do with you Agatasuma-san?"

"He stumbled into traffic this morning. I was coming down the road and did not see him. When I did see him I swerved and the back end of my car hit him and sent him rolling on the street. He has a fractured arm and broken leg. I will be staying with him until I know he will be able to leave."

"Very well, we will find a teacher to sub your class today. However, you will be here tomorrow Agatasuma-san. Understood."

"Of course sir, have a good day." With those final words he hung up the phone and walked back into Ritsuka's room

"What did the dean say?"

"He said that not matter what I have to be at University tomorrow."

"You're staying here?"

"Yes. I want to make sure everything is okay with you before I leave."

"As I said before you don't have too. Ill probably be leaving with a wheelchair that I wont be able to use right cause of a broken arm."

"If that happens, ill get an automatic wheelchair that you can use until your arm is better."

Ritsuka blushed softly turning his away from Soubi.

"Thank you. My mother wouldn't do that for me."

"Your welcome." Soubi said noticing his blush. "It's sad if your mom wouldn't do that for you."

"Once she finds out I was in an accident, she will kill me. Or worse stop paying for me to attend University."

"She would do that?"

"Yes, she would do anything to make my life miserable. She hates me, since my brother left."

"I don't think she hates you."

"Well she does. She tells me all the time. She hates that her precious Seimei left her with me." Ritsuka said softly. "Im not good enough for her, and she hates me for it. She hates that im not like Seimei."

"I have never of a mother treating her own child that way." Soubi said softly. "How do you deal with it?"

Ritsuka smiled softly and pulled his left arm from under the blanket. Soubi looked at his arm and saw cuts all along his wrist.

"You cut yourself?"

"It's the only way she won't see the pain." Ritsuka said bitterly. "If I act different she will notice. Or if I leave she will have won."

"Have you talked to anyone?" Soubi asked sitting in a chair by the bed

"No, not when I have no one to talk to. Who else could I talk to when I have no friends? You are the only one who knows. Please don't say anything; I don't want anyone to find out." Ritsuka cried

"Your secret is safe with me Ritsuka. Mind my asking how old are you?"

"Im eighteen, ill be nineteen next year. How about you; you don't like you are old enough to be a teacher."

"Im twenty four, ill be twenty five next year."

"I can't believe im talking with the guy who accidentally hit me. Who would have thought that one?"

"Im not sure actually. However, I do suppose most people wouldn't." Soubi said laughing. "Then again I suppose we aren't most people. Most people would sue me and not talk to me."

"Well im not going to sue you." Ritsuka said. "You're helping me out a lot, even though you don't have too."

_Knock_

_Knock_

_Knock_

"May I come in?"

"Yes."

"Hello, its nice to see your awake. Im Doctor Aimee, how are you feeling? Are you in any pain?"

"I feel fine and no, im not in any pain. I just want to leave."

"Im afraid that, Mr. Aoyagi, is impossible."

"Why can't he leave?"

The doctor looked at the blonde man sitting in the chair.

"Who are you to be asking questions?"

"He's my uh boy…"

"Friend, got a problem Doctor?"

"No, of course not sir. You're his significant other then?"

Ritsuka blushed bright red and looked away. Soubi nudged him softly.

"Yes, he is sir. You can tell him."

"Well, scans show he has bruising around a majority of his muscles. As well as a healed bone fracture, that was not taking care of properly. Our only idea to how these bruises and fracture happened is the suspected sign of abuse. We want to call in your parents to talk to a therapist."

"No. That will not be necessary. Just release me, im fine. There is no way my mother is involved in this. You cannot keep me here, im eighteen."

"For signs of abuse I can. As for you sir, how could you not tell he was hurt? You're his significant other. You should have seen signs."

Soubi stood up from the chair he was sitting in.

"Look here doctor. If Ritsuka says he is fine who I am to question? He is eighteen years old. I cannot make him tell me things if he does not want too. Now, give him a wheelchair, any prescriptions he may need and let him leave now. He will not be staying any longer."

The doctor looked at the man standing in front of him.

"Yes, of course sir."

The doctor turned and walked out of the room. A few minutes later he came back with a wheelchair.

"He needs to be careful or hitting his arm and leg off anything. Any pain or problems please see your family doctor. That's about it." She said turning to leave

"Doctor Aimee, could you take out the i.v. please?" Ritsuka asked

"Ill send a nurse in to remove it in a minute."

Doctor Aimee exited the small room and a moment later the nurse came it. She carefully pulled the tape off his skin. She then placed a cotton ball over where the i.v was inserted in his hand. Slowly she pulled the i.v out of his hand, covering the small hole with a band aid.

"Your all done now. Do you need help getting into your wheelchair?"

Ritsuka looked at Soubi and he shook his head.

"I can move him from the bed into the wheelchair."

"Of course." She said leaving the room

Soubi looked at Ritsuka and walked over to him. He carefully picked him up and placed him into the wheelchair, making sure he was comfortable.

"Do you want to go to the University or to you house?"

"Neither really. Can we go out for tea and food?"

"Sure." Was all Soubi said before wheeling Ritsuka out of the room

8 pages man!! I hope you like the first real chapter 1! Please review!!


	3. Author Note

Due to a technicial malfunction,(message is being typed and presented by Obasan Kitsune),my stories won't be updated in the near future. It's currently unknown when our computer will be up and running again.

I'm sorry about the delay,

Obasan Neko


End file.
